Suprises
by emryspotterjackson
Summary: A tale on why Marinette definitely should not have married Adrien Agreste Prompt: I never would have married you if I had known One-shot.


Marinette didn't know what it was that caused this, and she was a bit afraid to ask.  
She watched as the blonde idiot she had agreed to marry (Why was that again? She had not been in her right mind at the time) squiggled himself along the floor, trying in a pathetic attempt to reach the remote lying on the ground a meter away.

Leaning against the wall she shook her head at blob that she called kitty before she called out to him in a bemused voice.

"What is it that you're trying to accomplish there Chaton?"  
He merely grunted.  
"Uh-huh" She responded unimpressed.

"Well if you need something," she continued. "I'll be busy. Alya and I are going out. Don't burn the house down while I'm gone." With that she walked out the door, slipping the keys off the hook and closing it behind her.  
"Mmmphh~"

4 hours later  
Marinette had just arrived back after 4 long hours of just her and Alya hanging out, something the two of them hadn't had the chance to do in a while. When Marinette reached the door she hesitated. It was quite. Too quite. That's not to say there wasn't any noise. On the other side of the door she could hear the droning sound of the TV, and the faint sound of the fridge running in the background, but other than that there was nothing. Static. And while she did appreciate a quite moment as much as the next person, this simply was not something to be expected when her husband was involved. So in that moment Marinette narrowed her eyes and pushed some of her weight onto the door and opening it slowly. Wincing as she heard a creak she shuffled into room before closing the door behind her a silently as she could.

Eyes sweeping across the room, Marinette's eyebrows furrowed before her startling blue orbs landed on the bright green blob lying on the floor not two meters away from where she had last seen her husband laying that morning. Tearing her eyes away from the blob she deduced must be that very man, they landed on the swinging cupboard door in their kitchen. She rolled her eyes in fond exasperation as the red and black kwami that had zipped out of her hand bag did the same.  
"Honestly..." She whispered to herself shaking her head.  
Deciding she wasn't going to interrupt the man's beauty sleep as he called it, Marinette slowly slipped of her ballet flats and shruuged of her winter coat, hanging it on the coat rack.  
Now barefoot, Marinette stepped carefully as she crept towards the bedroom. How ever it seemed her endevours were useless as not even halfway to the room she stepped on a creaky floor board and heard a starting loud creak shattering the silent atmosphere.

Her head whipped to the side so fast you could practically hear her neck crack as she looked wide eyed at the blob on the floor. Only it wasn't a blob anymore. Instead incredibaly green eyes were peaking out at the blunette under tufts of curling blonde hair.  
Marinette blinked once.  
Twice.  
Three times.

Then before she had even known what had happened, She was tumbling down to the floor, screeching.  
Adrien Mcfreaking Agreste had launched himself at her, wrapping his arms around her waist he had stumbled onto the ground, and Marinette, taken by surprise, had been taken down with him.

"Ughhh."

The groan came out of Marinette's mouth as she rubbed the back of her head. Cracking an eyelid open, she found her chaton staring down at her with wide eyes, a devilish smirk painting his lips.

"Why hello My Lady." He practically purred.

And oh how that voice irritated her so. Rolling her eyes Marinette propped herself onto her elbows and opened her mouth to speak. However the only sounds that came out of her mouth was squeak followed by an onslaught high pitched giggles.  
Flopping back onto the ground Marinette wriggled around as Adrien relentlessly attacked at her stomach.  
Gasping for breath she continued laughing.  
Finally she spoke up between breaths.

"Agghhh,..." she took another breath. "SToppp!" She managed to say in a strangled voice  
"Gaah! I never would have... mar..ried you if I had...known you liked to...TorTURE PeOPLE..., FOR FUN GaHaHAHA!"

It seemed that the blonde had final stopped his terrible, terrible endeavors, but to her horror, he was only wiggling his fingers, smiling as though he was king of the world. And so, he continued to attack her with tickles, deep into the night until neither could breath, and were panting...

 _ **A/N: Okay okay I know. The ending is terrible. But I didn't know what to don for it. For the most part I was 'in the zone' but then I had to eat dinner and spent an hour with my younger cousin and the zone kind of faded away and I had a creative juice drought so I'm sorry but I didn't know how to end this. Well either way I had fun writing this, and I really hope at least some people like it. If you couldn't tell by the way this was set in the future, or at least away it could go in my mind, after Marinette and Adrien get married. Please if you have criticism make It constructive, although I am going to let you know, this is most likely going to just be stand alone thing, a oneshot.**_


End file.
